tvdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Fall Guy: The Meek Shall Inherit Rhonda
"And the Meek Shall Inherit Rhonda" is the second episode of season one of the television action series The Fall Guy. The episode was directed by Sidney Hayers with a teleplay written by Glen A. Larson and Ted Lang. It first aired on ABC on Wednesday, November 11th, 1981. Synopsis Colt Seavers does a sky-diving stunt for Robert Wagner who is in a plane observing him. This is partially a trick they're playing on Jodi as Colt fakes being injured and knocked unconscious. Jody jumps out of the plane to save him, but is unamused at his attempts at humor. Despite being relatively okay, Colt actually did bang himself up a little. While recuperating, Big Jack gives him an easy job: Capture a mousy little bail jumper named Milton Bach who fled to Mexico after stealing $5,000,000 from the Gold Reserve. Colt and Howie head off to Puerto Vallarta, leaving Jody behind to sit this one out. Milton Bach is in Mexico partially to escape custody, but also to reconnect with his estranged wife, Rhonda Starr, who is now living with a wealthy American actor named Jerry Rome. Cast Starring Guest Stars Co-Starring Notes & Trivia * The Fall Guy was created by Glen A. Larson. * This episode is included on disc one of The Fall Guy: The Complete First Season DVD collection. The collection was released by 20th Century Fox in Region 1 format on June 5th, 2007. * Associate producer Gilbert Bettman, Jr. is credited as Gil Bettman in this episode. * Actor Robert Wagner is given a "Special Guest Star" credit in this episode. * Actress Pamela Susan Shoop is credited as Pamela Shoop in this episode. * Actor Pedro Gonzalez Gonzalez is credited as Pedro Gonzalez-Gonzalez in this episode. * This is the first episode of The Fall Guy directed by Sidney Hayers. He directs two episodes of the series in total. * This is the first episode of The Fall Guy written or co-written by Ted Lang. He writes twenty-one episodes of the series in total. * This is the first episode of the series with Larry Brody as a producer. * This is the first episode of the series with Harry Thomason as a supervising producer. * The main setting for the series is Los Angeles, California. The bulk of the setting for the storyline from this episode takes place in Puerto Vallarta, Mexico. Allusions * The title of this episode is taken from the phrase "And the meek shall inherit the Earth". This is a quote from Biblical scripture, which appeared in Matthew 5:5. * Reference is made to Hart to Hart in this episode. This is a television mystery series that aired on ABC from 1975 to 1984. The show starred Robert Wagner and Stefanie Powers. Robert Wagner appears as himself in this episode. Lead actor Lee Majors previously worked with Stefanie Powers in the two-art "The Secret of Bigfoot" episode of The Six Million Dollar Man. * Colt Seavers goes to the Twentieth Century Fox studios looking for Rhonda Starr. 20th Century Fox Television is the producer of The Fall Guy. * Jody Banks references the title of the show by addressing Colt Seavers by his CB call sign, "Fall Guy". Fall Guy is also the vanity tag licence plate on Colt's truck. Trivia * This is not the first time that Lee Majors has played a character who goes sky-diving. On "The Bionic Woman (Part 1)" episode of The Six Million Dollar Man, Steve Austin and Jaime Sommers go sky-diving together. This is a key event as it the incident that leads to Jaime's near fatal fall, which necessitates bionic conversion. Bloopers * During the sky-diving scene, Colt Seavers' is clearly moving his arms back and forth even though the character is supposed to be unconscious. Admittedly, Colt was faking being unconscious, but Jody Banks reacted to him as if here truly unresponsive. Quotes * See also External Links * Category:1981/Episodes Category:Episodes with crew categories Category:Episodes with plot summaries Category:Verified